


Written Words

by Krissycao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissycao/pseuds/Krissycao
Summary: It all started with a letter.Words written on a piece of paper that would destroy everything Seungmin thought he knew.





	1. Chapter 1

Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin. They are what you call old news.

They dated for a year at the beginning of high school. However, one of them changed. Hyunjin grew more distant to the point where he broke up with Seungmin, at band camp of all places. 

Fast forward to senior year, now Seungmin is living the best life the he can. He’s at the top of the class, got accepted into his dream college, and has the most amazing friends (although Jisung and Jeongin makes him regret doing a lot of things.) Seungmin couldn’t ask for a better senior year, however, he couldn’t possibly expect for a situation like this to happen.

 

 

It all started on a wonderful Friday after school. The boys and him were having a little get together at Jisung’s house and he was so ready to beat these boys in Just Dance. As he was getting ready, Seungmin got a text from a familiar number.

“Are you home?”

“Hyunjin?” Seungmin said aloud with confusion in his voice. Yes, the broke his heart and all, but it’s been years now, of course they had time to rekindle their friendship. However, their friendship was strictly business, they only texted each other whenever it was about school. Especially since Hyunjin’s three year girlfriend, Piper, hates Seungmin’s guts. Seungmin doesn’t even know why she hates him, it’s not like he’s trying to get back together with Hyunjin.

“Um…yeah”  
“Why?”

“Can I come over? There’s something I need to give you.”

After reading the text, panic had risen in Seungmin. “Come over? Give me something? What the heck could he be possibly giving me?”

“Uh sure..”

“Great I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“A few minutes?!” Seungmin looked down at himself, only to see a bunch of baggy clothes on his tiny body and realizing how much of a mess he looked. Panically Seungmin rushes to his room to find decent clothes to wear, even though he knows Hyunjin wouldn't care. Just as he puts on his more decent shirt, he gets another text message.

“I’m here”

Seungmin quickly rushes out to the front door and opens it, giving him a view of Hwang Hyunjin himself. Hyunjin is dressed casually with ripped blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a white cap, but he still looks amazing like always. He has something behind his back, but Seungmin can’t see what it is. Seungmin steps aside to let Hyunjin in, however, Hyunjin is quick to shake his head and say, “I just came here to give this to you.” He hands Seungmin an envelope and quickly leaves the front porch with a short goodbye, leaving Seungmin confused as ever with an envelope in his hand.

Seungmin shuts his door, confused as ever, and heads over to his couch. Once seated, Seungmin is too afraid to open the envelope. Anything could be in there. _‘A restraining order? No, that can’t be it.’_ Curiosity is eating him up alive, but he doesn’t have the nerve to open it. _‘Maybe I shouldn’t open it at all.’_

Seungmin sat on his couch for 20 minutes contemplating whether he should open the letter or not, and didn’t even realize that he needed to head over to Jisung’s soon. Without thinking, Seungmin grabbed the letter and headed off towards Jisung’s.

As soon as he got to Jisung’s all that he could hear was Jeongin’s dolphin scream and Jisung hysterically laughing. “What the actually heck is happening?” Finally realizing that Seungmin had arrived, the two boys stopped with their loudness and just looked at Seungmin. In an instant Seungmin was yanked by the arms by the two boys and was dragged to the couch. “Dude, you will not believe what I just showed Jeongin.” exclaimed by Jisung. “Do I even want to know?” Seungmin turns to Jeongin and sees hims vigorously shaking his head. “So I was walking home from school and I see this thing on the tree and - wait, whats that in your hand?”

Frick. Seungmin didn’t even realize he brought the envelope with him.

“It’s nothing.” Seungmin quickly says as he tries to hide it from the two boys, however, Jisung, like the fast squirrel he is, manages to snatch the envelope away from Seungmin.

“To Seungmin…Minnie, who is this from”

Jisung and Jeongin both look at him with confusion in their eyes.

“It’s from no one important.”

However, both boys knew from the tone of his voice that this envelope held importance. Giving Seungmin his best puppy eyes, Jeongin tries to pry the information out of Seungmin. Being the sucker that he is for Jeongin, Seungmin can't withhold the information any longer.

With a big huff, Seungmin says, “It’s from Hyunjin.”

“From Hyunjin? Have you opened it yet?” The last question gets Jisung a smack in the arm.

“You idiot, the envelope is still open, of course he hasn’t opened it yet”

“Ow! No need to be rough.”

Rolling his eyes, Jeongin turns to face Seungmin, “Minnie, do you plan on opening it?”

Sighing, “I don’t know. My heart says to open it it, but head says don’t”

Jisung is quick to say, “Dude you have to! You can’t not open it.”

“Uh yes I can.”

Jeongin grabs Seungmin’s and and gives him a firm squeeze, “Minnie, I know things between you and Hyunjin are still weird, but you should open it. You got to know what’s in the envelope.”

“But I don’t know if I want to read it.” Seungmin said with uncertainty.

“Look, you wouldn’t have brought it with you if you didn’t want to read it.”

Seungmin knew that the boys were right, but he didn’t know if he could handle the content that the envelope held. If he was going to read this letter, he was going to do this without the other two boys looking over his shoulder.

“Fine, but you two have to get out.” Seungmin said as he pointed the boys toward Jisung’s room.

Jisung looks at him, huffing his cheeks, “But-“

“No buts, please just let me read this by myself first, and then I’ll decide if you guys can read it.”

Understanding what Seungmin was currently feeling, Jeongin and Jisung head towards Jisung’s bedroom. Once Seungmin hears the door shut, he lets out a big sigh. Finally gaining enough confidence, Seungmin opens up the envelope to pull out two sheets of paper, a letter.

_“Dear Seungmin…”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's letter was not what Seungmin was expecting and now his life is becoming even more stressful.

_Dear Seungmin,_

_Three years ago I felt like I was winning, that everything felt right. Three years ago I received a gift, a gift that I had no idea would mean so much to me. Three years ago I hung this gift up. Three years ago was the last time it’s been touched three years ago, the people on the gift was the last time they stood together. Three years ago I thought we were forever._

Seungmin didn’t even noticed when the tears started falling down his face until he saw a tear drop on the letter.

_Honestly speaking, I’m afraid to know how you feel about me now. What we had was special, and now it’s all gone. I appreciation the “friendship” that we have now, but your company has always been the best. Sadly, I know that we can never be the same._  

_The reason why I am writing you this letter is because I realized that I still care about you. Harsh words have been said around you, and I wanted to stick up for you, but you and I both know that even more issues would arise._

_‘Who could possibly be talking bad about me?’_ Seungmin thought.

_Now that I’ve thought about it, you’ve changed. You’re not the boy that you once were, the one that I fell in love with, so maybe this is me writing to him._

_'That boy is long gone now Hyunjin…'_

_This letter may seem unnecessary to you, but I just wanted to let you know, that your gift, that picture, its always been hanging. It’s always reminded me of the great times we’ve had together. This may seem odd, but thank you, thank you for those wonderful moments._

_I want to let you know that I’ve decided to take the picture down now, and no, I’m not getting rid of it. I just think it deserves to be somewhere I know it will be safe._

_'What picture is he talking about? Wait...the picture of us after his soccer gamer that I gave him. He still had that?'_

_You don’t have to respond to this letter and you don’t have to talk about it with me, but I just want to let you know that if you ever need someone I’ll always be there for you._

_Hyunjin_

At this point Seungmin was sobbing. He was sure that the two boys in the other room could hear him, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was why Hyunjin had the need to give this to him and what he was supposed to do with this information. Seungmin had continued to cry for a while until he managed to calm himself down. He then proceed to walk to Jisung’s room. As soon as he opened the door, he was engulfed into a big hug. Jeongin and Jisung knew that what their friend needed right now was some comforting, and that’s what they were going to do.

“Uh guys…”

At this point Seungmin was being suffocated by his two best friends and as much as he appreciated them right now, he appreciated breathing a little bit more.

“If you guys don’t get off of me right this instant, I think I’m going to die.”

That instantly made the boys let go. They were now looking at Seungmin, unsure of what to say next. With a big sigh, knowing that he can’t keep this letter to himself, he hands the curious boys the letter then plops onto Jisung’s bed. He can’t be bothered to see how they react to it, so he shuts his eyes for a bit of peace. When he thinks that the room has been quiet for too long, Seungmin raises his head, only to see Jisung and Jeongin intensely staring at him. Finally getting the nerves to speak, Jisung asks, “Do you want to know what I think about this?” as he points at the letter. Seungmin gives him a shy little nod. “I think he’s still in love with you.” Shocked by the words that just came out of Jisung’s mount, Seungmin’s eyes widen, while Jeongin disagrees.

“I don’t think so, I think this is him finally acknowledging what they had, and telling Seungmin that he treasures it.” Jeongin states.

Seungmin is just in a state of confusion at this point. He didn’t once think that Hyunjin might still be in love with him by reading the letter. He agreed to what Jeongin has stated.

“Okay yes, of course he appreciates what they had, but don’t you think it’s odd that he still had that picture of them hanging up for the past three years when he’s had a girlfriend as well?” Jisung did have a point, _‘Why did he still have the picture hanging up?’_

“It is a bit odd, but if he’s still in love with Seungmin, there’s better ways to confess. Plus, there’s nothing hinting that he actually is still in love with him.”

“Well I think giving him this letter at all means he’s still in love with him.”

_‘There's no way Hyunjin is still in love with me, it’s been years.’_

“Forget about how Hyunjin feels,” Jeongin says turning to Seungmin, “Minnie how do you feel?”

“About Hyunjin or the letter?”

“Both.”

When it came to the letter, Seungmin didn’t know how he felt about it. Reading it made him feel something he hasn’t felt before, but that doesn’t mean he’s still in love with Hyunjin. No. Hyunjin hurt him so bad that he could never feel those feeling about him anymore.

“I-I don’t know, everything is just so confusing. I don’t even know if I should talk to him about it.”

The two boys go to sit on both sides of Seungmin, Jisung letting Seungmin’s head rest on his shoulder, while Jeongin holds his hand.

“Whatever you decide to do, just know we’ll be here for you.”

Seungmin knows that they’ll always be there for him, as if they were his own family. He knows that he needs time to think about this whole situation

“Guys, can we just forget about this whole situation just for tonight and play some Just Dance?” Seungmin asks, giving them the puppy dog eyes, knowing that they won’t say no to him right now.

“Yeah! Let’s do something fun instead to get this out of Seungmin’s head for a bit.” Jisung says excitedly as he grabs Jeongin’s and Seungmin’s wrist. Jeongin gives them a little shrug, while Seungmin pockets the letter. ‘I’ll worry about you at a later time.’

“I want to dance to Bang, Bang, Bang!” Jeongin says excitedly.

“No, I wanna dance to Finesse!” Jisung argues.

This night had definitely been a mess for Seungmin, but now with this game it might even get a bit messier. He can think about Hyunjin and this letter on another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't how I fell about the end of this chapter, I feel like it kinda got worse as it went on. But anyways, let me know what you guys think about Hyunjin's letter

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a totally new writer, and basically I know this sucks, but I really want to get better at writing, so I thought this would be this best way to do it. Hopefully if I continue this that my writing gets better. I hope that those who do read this have a wonderful day :)


End file.
